Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an output buffer circuit performing an emphasis operation and a memory device including the same.
Memory devices are being used as a voice and image data storage medium of information devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game console, a facsimile, a scanner, and a printer. The consumer's demand for memory devices diversifies as the memory devices are used as a storage medium in various devices.
Accordingly, technologies for high-capacity, high-speed, and low-power memory devices are being developed. As the throughput of devices that support various functions increases, high-capacity and high-speed memory devices are growing rapidly. Various memory devices may be integrated in one memory system to implement high-capacity memory devices. In this case, the load of an output buffer circuit of each memory device increases, thus making the quality of output data worse.
Also, since a memory device operates at a very fast speed, higher signal quality and stability are desirable. If the memory device outputs data at a high speed, inter symbol interference (ISI) becomes worse, thus causing a decrease in signal quality. The ISI refers to distortion of a waveform of output data due to interference between codes of adjacent data. Accordingly, technologies for preventing distortion of output data due to the ISI are helpful to improve the signal quality together with implementing high-capacity and high-speed memory devices.